Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel
The following is a list of unnamed personnel. Command division * See: Unnamed command division personnel Operations division * See: Unnamed operations division personnel Sciences division * See: Unnamed sciences division personnel Dual branches Command/ Operations division crewman This Starfleet crewman served in two divisions aboard the NX-class starship Enterprise since 2151. He took part in a reception held in the mess hall for a group of pilgrims who visited Enterprise to see the Great Plume of Agosoria. ( ) He joined fellow crewmembers for movie night in the mess hall, watching For Whom the Bell Tolls, and had to alter a drink at the same place. ( ) He was serving on the aft section of the bridge when Enterprise arrived at a class 9 gas giant. ( ) He was in the mess hall when a group of Vulcans came aboard. ( ) He also served on the aft section of the bridge when Captain Archer was photographed. ( ) He was lying unconscious in the mess hall, next to a plate of salad, when a group of Ferengi pirates robbed Enterprise. ( ) He passed Commander Tucker and joined others in the mess hall later. ( ) When the monitor during movie night in the mess hall was malfunctioning because of a newly arrived symbiotic lifeform, he was on duty at the aft section of the bridge. Later, he passed Sub-Commander T'Pol and Lieutenant Reed in a corridor. ( ) He took a drink in the mess hall when T'Pol and Ambassador V'Lar had a conversation. ( ) He passed Captain Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol in a corridor moments before Archer left for shore leave on Risa. Later, during the absence of Travis Mayweather, he manned the helm station. ( ) He was in the mess hall shortly before a mine exploded on the hull of Enterprise. After the explosions, he brought a wounded ensign into the sickbay. ( ) He took some shore leave at the automated repair station and had a conversation with Crewman Rossi. ( ) He passed Captain Archer and Commander Tucker in a corridor before the captain left the ship to search for Menos. ( ) He was again in the mess hall when Hoshi Sato experienced her disappearance. ( ) He, like all other crewmembers, was forced to pack his bags and take shelter in the catwalk when Enterprise crossed a neutronic storm. He also watched the film Wages of Fear in the catwalk. ( ) He served on the aft section of the bridge before he was forced to go to the catwalk because of an invasion by the wisps. ( ) In January, 2153, he again participated at movie night in the mess hall, watching Frankenstein. ( ) He also attended a reception, in the mess hall, for a group of Vissians who visited Enterprise. ( ) He was present in the mess hall when a spatial anomaly hit Enterprise in 2153. Later, he was among numerous crewmembers in Enterprise s sickbay who were wounded by an Osaarian boarding group. ( ) The same year, he was part of a nightmare experienced by T'Pol after she returned from the Seleya. In this nightmare, he was watching an old Earth movie during movie night in the mess hall until Captain Archer called for tactical alert. ( ) He was promoted to the rank of ensign and occasionally joined the operations division. He was working on the bridge when the command staff talked about a way to get through a particular nebula. Later, after the mission succeeded and Enterprise managed to traverse the nebula, he joined fellow crewmembers in the mess hall. ( ) He was working in the engine room in 2154, when Harrad-Sar tried to steal Enterprise and the three Orion women D'Nesh, Maras, and Navaar spread their pheromones. ( ) (an extended scene in the mess hall) and (an extended scene in the sickbay).}} Engineer/Security Crewman (2153) This crewman was stationed on board Enterprise in 2153. He was assigned to the command division when Enterprise was hit by a spatial anomaly. He was surprised by this anomaly in a corridor. ( ) Later in the year, he served in the operations division and was assigned to a security team which tried to stop a group of Xindi invaders. He died shortly after an organic grenade was shot at him. ( ) Operations/command division crewman This crewman served aboard Enterprise in the operations division for several years. He was part of a security team which was sent to stop an invading Borg boarding party. After modified phase-pistols killed two Borg drones, the weapons became useless against the others due to their personal shielding and the security team had to withdraw. ( ) In 2153, he was among a launch bay crew who were unloading trellium from Shuttlepod 2. Later, he was part of a nightmare experienced by T'Pol following the events aboard the Seleya. In this nightmare, he was watching an old Earth movie at movie night in the mess hall until Captain Archer called for tactical alert. ( ) In 2165 of an alternate timeline where Jonathan Archer was suffering from anterograde amnesia, he blew the boatswain's whistle to welcome Archer, T'Pol, and Phlox aboard ''Enterprise. He was wearing a command division uniform.'' ( ) Unknown division Crewman in mess hall (2151) This crewman served aboard Enterprise shortly after its launch in 2151. He was among multiple crewmembers in the mess hall who went to the windows to see the brightness of newly discovered planet Archer IV. He answered a question posed by crewman Elizabeth Cutler, as to whether anyone had heard something about the ship's new course, by replying, "Not a word!" He later commented that he couldn't see any cities or agriculture on the new-found planet. ( ) See also * Chef (Enterprise NX-01) * List of unnamed MACO personnel de:Weitere Crewmitglieder der Enterprise (NX-01) fr:Personnel inconnu de l'Enterprise NX-01 nl:Naamloos Enterprise (NX-01) personeel 01 Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Unnamed Humans